survival_of_the_clans_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Wolfstar
"If you refuse to do so, I'll kill all your friends one-by-one, starting with Lilacpaw!" -Wolfstar to Flurrysnow Wolfstar is a large, pale gray she-cat with black spots, a white underside, and distinctive icy blue eyes. Kit Wolfkit was adopted by Cedarbreeze and Feathershine alongside her sister, Sparklekit. Because Wolfkit was inactive and locked herself in the nursery for the majority of her kithood, Sparklepaw was made an apprentice before her. Enraged, Wolfkit grew a hatred for Sparklepaw and Poppystar, ThunderClan's current leader. As Wolfkit was exploring camp one day, she stumbled upon Sootpaw, one of ThunderClan's senior apprentices and on the verge of receiving her warrior name. The apprentice threatened to eat Wolfkit, and after failing to appear brave, retreated in fear. Apprentice When Wolfpaw finally became an apprentice, she was shocked when Poppystar assigned the newly-made Sootshadow as her mentor. As their training proceeded, the two cats grew closer and Wolfpaw's fear about the warrior soon faded. Wolfpaw made good friends with Breezepaw and Snowypaw '''after Cedarbreeze and Feathershine were killed by '''Coppersplash, ShadowClan's deputy. One day, as Wolfpaw was patroling ThunderClan's border with ShadowClan, she came across Thymepaw, a newly made ShadowClan apprentice. They kept meeting in secret, even becoming mates before receiving their warrior names. One day, Sootshadow caught them during one of their meetings and confined Wolfpaw to camp, but Poppystar lifted the punishment. Right before Wolfpaw received her warrior name, Breezepaw vanished from the Clans and Wolfpaw never saw her again... Warrior Wolfspring finally received her warrior name, alongside Sparkleflare. Sootshadow was also made ThunderClan's deputy. At Wolfspring's first Gathering, Poppystar accused WindClan of disrespecting ThunderClan as a whole. Proudstar, WindClan's leader, spun the blame towards ShadowClan. Tatteredstar, ShadowClan's leader, lashed out and attacked Proudstar, killing the leader. He was finally struck down by StarClan. Stormstar took Proudstar's place and Copperstar took Tatteredstar's place. Scared that Copperstar could end up like Tatteredstar, Wolfspring stopped visiting the new Thymetail, who was now ShadowClan's deputy. Not long after the Gathering, Darkpaw was assigned as Wolfspring's apprentice. She warned her new apprentice about the dangers of ShadowClan. Poppystar mysteriously drowned in RiverClan's river, leaving Sootstar in her place. The rogues attacked ThunderClan while Sootstar was suffering from blackcough. The rogues ended up losing a few items, so Shellflower, ThunderClan's medicine cat, focused on returning the items instead of tending to Sootstar's illness when she had the chance to. Wolfspring told Sootstar about this, and she intended this as Wolfspring was trying to turn her back on Shellflower. Both cats rejected her, and Wolfspring fell into a deep depression, not leaving her den for a few days. Sootstar eventually realized her miscommunication and exiled Shellflower, who later joined WindClan as a warrior. Darklight received her warrior name. Not long after, Blazeskip, who was ThunderClan's deputy at the time, died at WindClan's border, leaving her last surviving kit, Dovekit, in WindClan's paws. Wolfspring was chosen as the next deputy. Deputy Wolfspring didn't spend much time as deputy, as Sootstar quickly lost her last life from illness and at the merciless claws of Cinnamontwist, a WindClan warrior. Leader Once Wolfstar received her lives, she appointed Snowyecho as her deputy. She took on Frozenpaw as her apprentice, wanting to spend more time with him as he was like a son to her. Wolfstar had grown closer with Thymetail, and the two of them started their relationship again. Wolfstar lost one of her lives from thirst and another after Wildwind, an ex-WindClan warrior and rogue at the time, challenged the leader to a battle and won. As Wolfstar was on her way to visit Thymetail once again, she spotted Swan, a peaceful rogue, and Leafpaw, a ThunderClan apprentice, huddle next to the river. Taking a closer look, Wolfstar noticed that Spottedwish, a ThunderClan warrior, slipped and tumbled into the river. Wolfstar dove in after the warrior, successful in bringing her to the top but losing her last life at the same time. Category:Characters Category:ThunderClan